Silence
by o0Jahzara0o
Summary: Voldemort has a daughter so that he has a failsafe companion, much like Nagini, but in human form. But something is different about her and she has a side her father greatly dislikes. How does she deal with what she is while choosing the path she'll walk?
1. The Silenced Cry

The small bundle of blankets stirred. The hooded man adjusted a small hole in them, revealing the glint of pale skin. He opened the bundle slightly more as the newborn baby stretched, her tiny hand falling out of the fold.

"Finally," breathed a chilling voice. "I have waited nine months for my heir to be born." He looked over to an emaciated, chained man kneeling at his feet inches from him while a woman's voice stirred.

"Hand me my baby," the soft voice whispered. She lay panting and fatigued on the bed tucked in the corner, the sheets lined dark with crimson in the low lighting.

Voldemort turned his head toward her and took in her sight, while stroking the cheek of the newborn baby as he often did his snake, Nagini. "Your job is done now. I have no further use for you. I have favor in you, for carrying this child for me and for that I will allow you to continue with your life."

She whimpered a soft "No" as she held her hand out towards him in a pleading manor. Voldemort took no notice of this and turned back to the man, his finger still caressing the child's cheek as if she were Nagini herself. He walked forward, the man shifted a bit. He lay the baby in a small basket on the floor, returned to a stand and withdrew his wand.

The Death Eaters shifted, small whispers heard here and there. Voldemort pointed his wand at the chained man as the man looked into the Dark Lord's eyes with courage. His gaze did not falter as Voldemort raised his wand. "I assumed the Dark Lord who seeks to become invincible, wouldn't need a heir." Voldemort's eyes flashed against the moonlight billowing through the window as he flicked his wand. _"Avada Kedavra!"_

The room filled with a bright green glow as the chained man flew backwards, into the wall, falling lifeless upon his landing. The basket began to move as the baby awoke, whimpers turning to cries. The weakened Lily Potter began to get to her feet, moving slowly as her knees nearly buckled. A hooded man pointed his wand towards her as she fell backwards onto the bed, unable to move from the Body-Binding curse.

The blankets flailed everywhere and the baby's cries grew louder, more distressed. Voldemort aimed his wand towards the tiny baby as her eyes opened. A darkness ensued upon the room, blacker than the blackest nights. Ringing sounded in the Death Eaters ears, getting louder and more pronounced before finally exploding into a loud sonic wave. They fell to their knees, grasping their ears, screaming at the ungodly, agonizing sound. The baby's cries were silent, muffled by an unnoticed shadow that seeped into her mouth. Voldemort fell to his knees, light suddenly returning to room.

Lucius Malfoy hurried forward, kneeling next to him, "My Lord! Are you alright?"

Voldemort raised his hand to stop Malfoy from placing his hand upon his back. "I am fine, Lucius." Lucius fell back and stared at the Dark Lord for a moment, unsure of weather his words were true. He then shifted his gaze towards the tiny baby, who lay there, seemingly lifeless. Bellatrix Lestrange stood over the basket, kneeling down to gaze inside. "My Lord... The baby does not move!"

Voldemort returned to his feet before picking the tiny bundle up, her hand still exposed from the blanket as she tightened it into a fist. He turned from the crowd and moved toward a lone figure standing in the doorway. He placed the calm infant in her arms and turned from Narcissa Malfoy and the crowd, exiting the room. Narcissa's gaze followed him. She then felt the kicking of the baby and looked down at her pale flesh.

Lucius stepped towards his wife and gazed at her, waiting for her to speak, unknowing of what to do next.

"Silence," Narcissa spoke after what seemed like hours.

"What?"

"I name her Silence. We shall raise her as if she were our own, along side our child. She will not know of who she really is till her 11th birthday."

"Our own... child?" Lucius looked shocked.

Narcissa looked at her husband and nodded slightly, a smile on her face. Lucius looked to the floor, taking in this new information. He shut his eyes tightly thinking on it for a moment and then remembered the situation at hand.

"But the Dark Lord pronounced her birth," he said, pointing towards the infant, now sucking on Narcissa's finger "The whole of the wizarding world knows of her. How are we to keep it a secret from her?"

She looked back at Silence and shook her head. "I do not know. I stated this to the Dark Lord last night, but he simply looked at me and continued in his request for us to look after her. It was as if he hadn't heard a single word I had said."

Narcissa proceeded toward the stair case, taking the baby to their bed, Lucius' gaze following her wake. The Death Eaters moved towards him and he jeered his head back at them. "Out." They walked past him, some glancing at his face, hoping for more understanding of the situation.

Lucius stepped back and then spotted Lily, eyes still staring. "Someone, take her back to where she came from."

Severus Snape stepped forward and gazed down upon the weak woman for a moment, trying to hold back his grief for her. He then placed his arms beneath her, trying to hide his gentleness from Lucius' eyes. He exited ahead of Lucius, following the other Death Eaters out into the estate.

Lucius walked slowly towards the staircase and stopped to contemplate for a moment what kind of child he now parented. 'Not a peep she had made', he thought to himself as he proceeded up the staircase. 'Not a single peep.' She looked completely content, silent as a mouse. He then considered her name. He turned the corner as he reached the top of the staircase and muttered her name under his breath.

"Silence..."

* * *

**A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fanfic. After finishing Deathly Hallows, I became incredibly depressed. In fact, the day after I'd finished reading it, I woke up with extreme anxiety about it being over. I had had this idea in my head for quite some time prior to finishing the book and decided to help cope with the anxiety & depression I would write my story out. I plan to stick with this story till the end, so please send me a review, even if it's just an "I love it". **


	2. Alienation

Chapter 2 -

A small figure had appeared on top of the tall shrubs that surrounded the Malfoy estate. The small three and a half foot girl swung her legs over the side of the shrub and then jumped, landing on the ground below, staggering. Silence got to her feet and wandered out into the village streets, her left arm showing the odd black markings on her forearm for all to see. She wandered into a playground; many children were bustling everywhere, swinging from swings and monkey-bars, sliding down long shinny slides. It looked to be so much fun and she rushed over to play with all the other little kids. How could her father, Lucius, want to keep her from this? The adventurousness of it all nearly called her name. She just couldn't understand why she wasn't allowed to play here with all the other kids.

A scream howled from a mother nearby. It rang in Silence's ears and made her shut her eyes in shock. She turned toward the woman now holding her small toddler close to her face. "It's the child!" She screeched. "The child that bares the dark mark!" The woman pointed to Silence's left arm and she looked down at it, wondering if she had split paint on her arm from earlier in the afternoon.

The other mothers got to their feet. Some of them came close to see what was impressed upon her arm. Others got their purses and ushered their kids to follow them. A child swooped down the slide next to her and glared at her for a moment before his mother came and pulled him away. Silence stared at the scene, unsure of why they disliked her tattoo. True, it wasn't the prettiest of things and she had tried to paint over it several times in an effort to conceal it, but she just couldn't understand. What had she done wrong?

Silence stood there on the empty playground, swings still squeaking behind her. She stayed there, still, for what seemed like hours, even days to her. She tried to take in what had happened, why they seemed so disgusted with her. Off in the distance she thought she'd heard her name being called.

"...lence?!"

She walked to the entrance of the playground.

"Silence?! Oh thank heavens you're alright!" Narcissa knelt in front of her and hugged her tightly. Lucius clambered up behind her and looked around agitatedly.

Narcissa released her grip on the small girl and looked her square in the face. "What were you thinking?! How did you get so far away?"

"Narcissa, might I suggest we leave quickly? We don't want anyone to see her!" Lucius bellowed behind her, an anxious look playing across his face. Narcissa looked up at him and then quickly wrapped a coat around her daughter.

"But mummy, it's so hot!" Narcissa yanked her arm and pulled her along, ignoring her plea for the coat to be removed. They walked for a minute or two without saying a word to one another. The images of those mothers faces bore into Silence, taking root within the crevices of her mind.

"Why did those people leave the playground?" Silence asked a few moments later. "I just wanted to play. But all of them seemed in a hurry and they left me all alone. I had no one to play with."

Narcissa and Lucius stopped dead in their tracks and gazed down upon her.

"What did you say?" Lucius stepped toward her.

"The children... at the park, they--"

"You mean people saw you?!"

Silence stared at her father and saw the same look of shock in his face. He looked at her as the people on the playground had and, unsure of what to say, she just nodded at him. Lucius looked over at his wife. A shocked look came across her face too as she looked back at him.

"Oh dear God..." Narcissa raised her free hand to her mouth, looking frightened, as if Silence had just told her a meteor was plummeting towards the spot on which they were standing.

Lucius picked up the girl and took off at a quick trot; Narcissa quickly followed. Silence squirmed in her father's arms, uncomfortable from the sudden upheaval. She looked back at her mother and saw her staring at her, utter horror on her face. She then looked at her father, who seemed concentrated on getting home. The feeling of being hated took a hold of Silence. She wasn't sure how to deal with this new feeling. She had known very few people in her life and the meeting of new ones had made her feel hatred towards herself. There must have been something wrong with her, something that made those people want to leave in such a hurry.

When they arrived at their house, he quickly set Silence down and rushed into the sitting room. "You know what this means, Narcissa. We must move the girl." Narcissa gave a gasp as she followed in behind him. "She can't stay with us any longer," he continued. "No one is safe so long as she stays here. All of those who saw her will report her to the Ministry and soon; this place will be swamped with aurors who'll be searching for the people who keep her refuged."

"But the Dark Lord, Lucius! If he ever finds out we--"

"The Dark Lord was killed four years ago! Tell me how on Earth he is to know of this? My dear, it is not just for our safety, but for hers as well."

"But she is the heir!"

"When she comes of school age, then we will begin her training; that's the only time in which we could have started to begin with. Until then, I think it safest for her to live with muggles."

Narcissa nodded and understood. They couldn't keep Silence there, it was too dangerous. The Ministry had no grounds to stand on by sending a five year old to Azkaban, she'd done no wrong other than her biological father was the most ruthless wizard to ever walk the Earth. It was Narcissa and Lucius who needed protection. If the Ministry found out that she had been staying with them, they would ask questions and the risk of being locked up in Azkaban was quite prominent. True, though the Dark Lord had been gone for four years, the Ministry would have no problem in locking them up, having once been Death Eaters.

Silence had stood there in shock, taking in every word they had said. She was going to be forced to leave the only family she'd ever known to live with muggles? Non-magic folk? Surely they couldn't be serious. Panic was coursing through her veins now. Who was the 'Dark Lord' she'd heard her parents speak of so often? What did he have to do with her? But most importantly, "Why must I leave?!"

Narcissa hurried upstairs and pulled Silence along with her, ignoring her outburst. Silence scrambled to keep up with her panicked mother and nearly lost her footing at the top of the stairs. Narcissa released her at this moment and hurried into Silences' room. A blonde haired boy, slightly shorter than Silence sat on the floor with a toy chest open and a werewolf figurine in his hand. He looked up at his mother as she went into the closet and pulled out all girlish clothing.

She laid them on a bed and then waved her wand, a pink suitcase appearing from the top of the closet door, floating toward her. She flicked her wand and the suitcase opened, the clothes flying into it, neatly stacked. The suitcase floated toward the door, over Silence's head.

"Come, Draco. I must change the room." She ushered a reluctant Draco out into the hallway and shut the door behind them. She muttered an incantation under her breath, barely audible and a loud compression sounded from inside the bedroom. A moment later and Narcissa opened the door once more. The walls were now painted a dark blue and there was one lone bed in the center of the adjacent wall, big enough to fit Draco and perhaps five more of him. Quidditch teams' posters were bared all over the wall, small broomsticks lacing the crown molding. There was no evidence that a girl had ever lived there. Draco beamed at his new room and rushed over to the toy box, opening it to reveal all sorts of wizard action heros and lowly chained muggles.

Silence felt herself dragged away from the doorway, her brother busy playing with his action figures. She ran down the stairs, behind her mother, Lucius, wearing a traveling cloak, waiting at the bottom.

"She'll be staying with Karkaroff and his family for the time being, till we can find a muggle family in which we can alter their memories," Lucius directed at his wife.

"But daddy, I don't want to--" Silence began in a frantic voice but she was cut off by her mother speaking.

"Yes of course. I'll be the one taking her, though." Lucius made to interject but she hurried on in her explanation. "Please dear. You work at the Ministry. They'll take more of an understanding, so to speak, to you and will find it prudent to be on their way with their business. If I'm here, well..." She needn't go on. Lucius understood what she meant. He wasn't the most friendly of people at the Ministry and any chance someone got to search his house he was sure shouldn't be done whilst he was away.

He nodded to her in approval and she ran to the closet to fetch her traveling cloak. Lucius opened the front door and stepped outside motioning for Silence to follow him. She stood there, quite still, shaking her head, before Narcissa grabbed her by the arm and pulled her reluctantly into the driveway. They walked out onto the gravel lining their yard and Narcissa turned and kissed her husband before turning toward Silence and grabbing hold of her once again, with one hand, the suitcase in the other. Lucius stood back and Silence caught one last glimpse of the only home she'd ever known before being pulled into darkness.

-------------

A jagged rock flew through the air and hit her dead in the face. Silence flinched and rose her hand to shield her face from her attackers.

"Little tiny Silence, huh?" yelled a boy from the crowd. "What's the matter Silence? Don't like being put in your place? The freak that never cries. Is it true what they say?" He hurled another rock in her direction as she turned her back on the crowd of boys and took off running down the lane.

The boys rushed after her, continuing to hurl rocks, and she fled as quickly as she could. She ran into the village below, zig zagging through side streets and alleyways before taking refuge in a nearby grocery market. She stopped to catch her breath and then peered out of the sliding glass doors, careful to conceal herself. When she saw no gang of boys running towards the market, she calmed and caught a whiff of freshly baked donuts.

She walked ahead, towards the smell, her mouth watering a bit. She hoped she could snag one while the baker wasn't looking. But he would catch onto her game, she was sure, just as the baker down the road had caught onto her after some time.

It was safer now to roam about; safer than it was three years ago. There were supposed sightings of her all over the country and some in other countries as well. Lucius had placed a sticking disillusionment charm on her dark mark, to keep it not only concealed from observant wizard eyes, but also to keep it hidden from the muggle family she had been living with for the past three years.

She hated that place though. She was one of seven now and they forced her to do chores in the house that no one raised a finger to help with. Eight years old and already the cook of the family. Not only did she cook the meals everyday, she was forced to do all the clean-up, all the laundry and and every other odd end chore they could stick her with. She was glad to have escaped for the time being. They were not her family. Her family was the Malfoys; but then... they didn't want her now did they? Why else would they have sent her to live with such lowly creatures?

She wandered off down to the bakery and stood in front of the glass case in which the donuts lay. Freshly baked and how delicious they looked. She longed to have one and concentrated hard on it. Suddenly, the glass case was no longer there and she grabbed two of them and quickly took off, rushing out the sliding glass doors once again.

She took ravenous bites of it, as if she had never tasted food in her life. She wandered down the streets, oblivious to the people that surrounded her and the looks they all gave her, though in the back of her mind, she knew they all thought of how closely she resembled the descriptions they'd heard of her. As she finished the last bite and licked her fingers, she drew up the sleeves of her arm so that people's looks were quickly quelled.

A bench came into view up ahead and she walked over to it, an old man already sitting on it. Glancing around at all the people, her heart began to beat faster. Her mind began to fuzz over and she could hear static cutting across her thoughts. She placed her hand upon her head and tried to shake this unwelcome feeling off. She got to her feet and began to walk a bit. This only seemed to make things worse and the static grew louder and louder. But it wasn't static at all, in fact now she was hearing it with her own two ears. She looked up and saw a plump man with a mustache coming through a shop door, his skinny wife holding the door open for him and their fat son standing next to him, looking lost in a daze.

"Come on Vernon! We have to get to the clothing outlet before it closes! The sale only lasts one day!" the skinny woman said to her husband.

He grunted under his breath but followed along behind her. His figure now absent, revealed a tower of boxes, swaying to and fro slightly. Small grunting was coming from behind them and they began to sway forward. A small thin boy with dark hair and black-rimmed glasses wandered past her from behind the packages. He stumbled and fell forward, the packages falling to the ground. He sat up and held his hand to his forehead, rubbing it as if someone had just opened a door in his face. She wandered over to get a better glance of him and he let out a small cry of pain.

"What are you doing, boy!?" The plump man came billowing towards him, yanking him by the arm. Silence stood on the side of a shop, her eyes transfixed upon the boy on the ground. She continued to hear a slight static and it seemed as though every word the man said was echoing in her mind.

"Now pick up the packages and get moving!" Vernon pushed the boy from his arms and waddled back over to his wife who was waiting with a look of concern on her face. This was more certainly a concern of what had become of the things inside her packages, rather than what looked to be her son.

The boy began to stack the packages on top of each other, one by one, a look of defeat upon his face. He got to his feet and looked up, spotting Silence standing next to a coffee shop. They stared at each other for a few moments and flashes of herself came into her mind. She was wearing the exact same clothes she wore now and was in front of a tiny shop it seemed. What were these images playing in her mind?

They continued staring at each other as the boy put his hand to his forehead again. It was then that she noticed it, the lightning shaped scar, emblazoned there.

"Harry! Boy! What are you doing?" the skinny woman had shouted over at him.

He glanced over and then back at Silence. She stepped forward and whispered under her breath "You're... Harry Potter?" He stared at her for the longest time, unsure of what to say and then shook his head back into reality. He grabbed the packages and hurried off after Vernon and his wife. Silence stared on after him and thought to herself. 'That can't possible have been Harry Potter.'

She looked up at the sky and saw the sun setting. She had better be getting back home, she thought. She felt oddly drained from what she had seen and all that static running through her head. She began to walk on through the village again, winding through the streets. The static and thoughts began to diminish as she wandered farther away from the place where she had seen Harry Potter.

'The boy who destroyed Voldemort? Well surely he was a hero then. It was because of Voldemort's once existance in this world that she was outcast from nearly everyone. Why, she was still unsure of. But Harry Potter is her family's enemy, _her_ enemy, right?' She felt such anger towards him, anger she had siphoned from others. 'If he hadn't killed the Dark Lord, he'd be ruler of this world and my family would be high ranking under him. It's his fault! It's Potter's fault I have to live this life of exile and solitude, this life of alienation. It's his fault I have to live with muggles who I despise!'

She reached the end of the lane and turned a corner leading back into her town. She stopped and stared up at the now dark sky and thought what it might have been like if the Dark Lord survived. People would have accepted her more. Her family wouldn't have to keep secrets from the public any longer. She tilted her head back down and stared over at a flower. Thoughts of rage raced through her mind at what the world was like with the Dark Lord gone and the flower began to wither and deteriorate before bursting into flames.


	3. Vindication

Chapter 3-

The Hogwarts Express came to a stop and all the children began bustling out the doors, hugging friends goodbye and rushing to families for hellos. Silence grabbed her trunk and hurried towards the platform exit before stepping through it. Onward she went, out onto the streets, greeted by the warm evening sun. She searched for a cab. Her muggle family never came to greet her because moving 6 children was too much of a hassle, or so she was told. She hailed down a cab, placed her baggage in the trunk and climbed into the back seat, behind the driver.

"134, Yorkshire Lane, on the outskirts of London," she addressed to the cab driver. She caught a glimpse of his piercing black eyes as he adjusted the rear-view mirror. His grubby hand was encased in a glove, cut off at the fingers to allow his dirt laced stubs to poke through. He moved it from the mirror to the seat opposite him, using it as an anchor as he swirled back and looked intently into her eyes, chewing gum with his mouth wide open.

She stared back at him, unsure of what it was he was searching for. Could he somehow sense that she was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's descendant? Or perhaps he had seen her picture in the papers. Whatever the reason for the interrogation he gave with his eyes, she half expected him to kick her out of cab at any moment. No, surely she was being silly. Cab drivers most certainly were jobs left to muggles.

The cab driver turned back 'round and put the car into gear, pulling out onto the road. Silence looked back at the entrance to the train station and longed for the few short months to be over with, when she would be returning once again for her sixth year at Hogwarts.

The drive back to 134, Yorkshire Lane was about an hour. Silence leaned her head against the back of the seat, wondering what sort of chores the muggle family had waiting for her when she arrived home. She then closed her eyes, looking at the back of her eyelids, thinking on the news that Dumbledore had announced to the school on the last day of school.

A seventh year boy from HufflePuff had been murdered during the Triwizard Tournament. Cedric Diggory; a very handsome boy who she, too, had found herself gazing at when she walked past him in the halls. His murderer was an accomplice of the Dark Lord, so told by Harry Potter, who had witnessed his death. Dumbledore had explained to the students that Voldemort had returned and was now alive and well at this very moment.

What did this now mean for the wizarding world? What did this now mean for Silence? She thought back to the first day she had arrived at Hogwarts. As her name was called for her turn under the sorting hat, whispers had broken out among the students.

_"Riddle, Silence?" Professor McGonagall had called out. Silence looked around baffled. 'Was there another girl named Silence here?' she thought. _

_No one stepped forward and then the old witch, dressed in fine robes, a tall black hat placed atop her head, found Silence, as she stood towards the front of the crowd. "Well aren't you going to come forward, Miss Riddle?"_

_She looked around for a second, to be sure that the teacher had, in fact, been talking to her, before she stepped forward and sat on the stool. Dumbledore's glasses flashed against the moon light shining in from the tall windows as he watched Silence approach the stool. Professor McGonagall had no objections to her appearance and she breathed out in relief. _

_The whispers grew louder among the crowd and she quickly began to grow hot again. No one had made such a fuss over the other students, why now where they all talking to each other so hushed like? Had word of her being a "freak" reached out this far? She couldn't have been -that- big of a deal._

_Suddenly, the school children disappeared as the sorting hat was placed on her head and slid down to the bridge of her nose. The sorting hat was quiet and still for a moment, before it turned slightly on her head. It appeared to be thinking long and hard about something, when it finally spoke "How very strange. It appears as if you have two souls, two hearts nestled within your being. One of clear darkness, one of the darkest I've seen in all my years. The other, much less tainted, strong and stubborn, and a burning desire to find what is important in life and fight for it._

_"You have brains, but cunning isn't one of your strong suits. I'd much like to place you in Slytherin, but I'm torn between that and Gryffindor. Something deep in your heart says this is where you belong, but the over-powering darkness calls out to me and demands to be placed in Slytherin." The sorting hat paused and continued to ponder what truths had been found in the depths of Silence's mind. _

_"If I'm to have any say," Silence began, "in what house I am to go into, might I suggest choosing the path that will cause you less regret? You seem to want to place me in Slytherin, but the side that tells you otherwise makes you second guess that decision. If it were me, and I was making the decision, I would choose the path that would keep me from second guessing myself. Though one choice may seem simple and obvious to make, usually, it's the hardest paths that are the right ones."_

_From behind her, Dumbledore stifled a smile and gave a tiny nod in approval of what she had stated. Professor McGonagall had stared with a tad bit of shock on her face and Professor Snape was running his finger along his lips, contemplating what she had said and what it meant for the decision being made._

_"A very bright mind indeed," the sorting hat had resumed in speech. "Wisdom beyond your years. It is always the path that is hardest which is the path that is meant to be walked upon, for without hardships we can never grow as a being. For this, I place you in the house of Gryffindor."_

_The whispering grew louder, as Professor McGonagall removed the hat from Silence's head. A tall boy dressed in robes laced with red and gold got to his feet. "She's He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's daughter! She doesn't belong in the house of Gryffindor. She'll disgrace us all and everything we stand for! She belongs in the house of Slytherin." He pointed over to the table farthest from his own, where students dressed in robes with green and silver embellishments sat._

_Some of the Gryffindors who sat around him nodded their head in approval and whispers continued among them. Dumbledore got to his feet and placed his hands upon the table in front of him. "I do believe we've taken long enough in the sorting of just one student. If you will please take your seat, Weasley. Riddle, please join the rest of the Gryffindors at the respective table."_

_Charlie Weasley sat back down while Silence got to her feet and quickly made her way to the dining table. She sat down and pulled her arms in close to her, trying to avoid people's stares. Once again, people stared at her with disgust and she wanted to force their eyes to look upon something else. _

_'She's He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's daughter!' The words rang in her ears. In all the years she was alive, not one person had said a single word to her about this. Not even Professor Snape, who had stopped by her muggle house regularly to give her magic lessons and sometimes to admonish her with gifts of which to make potions with or books about wizard fairy tales or history, which she enjoyed very much._

_This meant that the Malfoys were never really her parents to begin with. No wonder they didn't come to many objections when they decided for her to live with muggles. The only objection they had come to had been of what the Dark Lord would have thought. It started to make sense to her now; why all the stares and looks of hatred. Realization had begun to sink in and she now understood what she truly was._

-----------

Nearly six years had passed since that day and it still played through her mind vividly. That day had altered her life tremendously. That day, she found out why she had been shunned from her fellow witches and wizards. She found out why the mothers at the playground had ushered their children away quickly. And she found out why the Malfoys had forced her to leave her home to live with muggles who didn't understand her.

She had now completed her fifth year at Hogwarts and the Dark Lord had returned. She thought her OWL tests had been the worst of her school year, but she was very wrong. Fear had been stricken into her heart the moment she realized her real father had returned. She had walked her path to her own wishes for nearly all her life and she thought for sure Voldemort would try to change that now.

Silence opened her eyes and stared out the cab window. It was now pitch black outside and pouring rain was encompassing the car. She peeled her head away from the side of the cab and looked around at the other windows.

"Where are we?" Silence said to the cab driver. "What time is it? We should have been to Yorkshire Lane by now! Where are you taking me?"

The cab pulled up into a familiar driveway. Gravel sounded under the tires and tall shrubs loomed ominously over the grounds. A large house came into view up ahead and the car came to a stop at the end of the drive.

The cab driver got out and pulled open the door behind his. Silence gapped up at the house she hadn't seen in so long. The Malfoy estate; just the same as she had remembered it. It seemed smaller somehow; perhaps it had just appeared larger, as she was much smaller at the time.

She stepped out of the cab and shifted to the side, standing in front of the warm tire. She pressed her calves against it, taking in it's warmth, a small haven in the chilling rain. The driver stepped forward and peered around at her.

"Come."

Silence stepped forward, stopping yet again for just a quick glimpse of the tall building. She wasn't sure if she dared go inside; her fate was unclear. However, deep inside herself, Silence understood what was happening before her. Her legs stayed planted were she was. She wasn't sure of what to expect. Was she to see the Dark Lord again? Was she to lay her eyes upon her biological father?

There was no sense in trying to pull away from this fate. But why would she want to? Perhaps this man held answers for her; answers to questions she wasn't quite sure of how to say. She stepped forward and followed the driver up onto the porch. The front door opened and she was lead into a hallway, brightly lit by chandeliers lined with candles, swinging from the ceiling.

A tall figure dressed in a pure black robe and a hood pulled over his head approached the driver. "Have you brought the girl?"

"Yes," he glanced over at Silence, who still stood next to the entrance way. "Now where's my reward?" He held out his hand to the hooded man as 100 galleons were dropped into his hand.

The driver then stepped away and proceeded to exit the door. Silence stared at him, moving forward a bit to clear the opening door. She watched as he left, the door shutting behind him.

"It's so good to see you, my Lady." Silence turned 'round and spotted the hooded man bowing before her. "Please, this way, my Lady." He extended his hand to a doorway at the end of the hall and Silence slowly stepped forward.

"My Lady?" she whispered under her breath.

As she walked, she glanced into the sitting room, of which everything look nearly the same. She brushed her hand against a vase full of flowers and the small desk on which it stood. She thought back upon all the times in which she had snuck pieces of candy out of the drawer. She opened it once again to see if there still remained any, but she was disappointed to see nothing but a notepad and a quill.

The Death Eater had moved ahead of her and now stood at the end of the hall with his hand on a doorknob that led down into the basement. He cleared his throat in a manner that suggested he wished her to hurry with her business. She looked around at him and quickly shut the drawer. As she walked toward the basement door, a picture caught the corner of her eye.

Standing before her was a miniature sized version of herself, taken when she was just five years old. She was dressed in a frilly dress, the same one she had worn on her fifth birthday. One of her front teeth was missing as she grinned widely at the camera. It was a shocking sight to see that her picture had been kept, even though she herself had severed ties with the Malfoys during holiday of her first year at Hogwarts. But there she was, waving to the camera, stuck forever in the time of that picture.

She quickly hurried forward, her eyes still fixed on the photograph. She nearly ran into the man, but caught herself inches from his chest. He turned and proceeded down the staircase. She walked behind him, down the winding stairwell. Even now, this place scared her. She used to play down here with Draco, but after a time in which he had hid behind a keg of wine, pretending to be a ghost, she had run screaming from the place and hadn't returned since.

As she reached the bottom of the steps, she was unable to remember anything of the place really. Her memory was fuzzy at that point, she was surprised she'd remember the assorted candy that was kept in the hallway desk above her.

The Death Eater walked to the far end of the basement and opened a door to a small room, sitting off to the side of it. "She's here, my Lord," he said as he gave a deep bow.

Silence grew closer to the door, stopping at the entrance. Inside, the walls were lined with Death Eaters, all dressed in the same black, hooded robes as the man bowing next to her. There was a lone chair in the middle of the room, across from it, a wide oak desk and a swiveling chair, currently faced with it's back to the door.

A woman dressed in a fancy suede black dress, her hair pulled back into a taut bun, approached her from her side. She smiled warmly at her.

"My word, Silence, you're soaked to the bone." Narcissa waved her wand at Silence and a warmness encompassed her as every inch of her clothes dried. "Please, come in and have a seat." She ushered her into the room and Silence saw that just next to the open door stood a tall man with long, flowing white hair, dressed in a jet black suit, his black gloved hand resting upon a newly polished cane. Next to him, a tall boy with short white hair stood, dressed in a similar black suit, his hands crossed in front of him. Lucius and Draco Malfoy.

She took a seat in the chair presented to her, her heart beating slightly faster.

"My dear, Silence," came a chilling voice. "How long it has been since we last saw each other." The chair on the opposite side of the desk, swiveled back 'round. Sitting in it was a pale skinned man, long, boney fingers held pressed together in front of his face. His nose didn't exist, Instead, there were two slits which allowed for breathing. His eyes were blood red, the pupils also just slits which suggested something snake-like about him.

"Over fifteen years since we last saw each other. You were just a baby then. Barely came up to my knee. I trust that you are in good health."

He paused and waited for Silence to speak, but she said nothing and instead continued to stare at the man before her. Her mouth hung open slightly, shock filling her every pore. There he sat, right in front of her. The man who had murdered countless wizards and muggles alike in the name of purifying the human race and he addressed her with formalities.

"Lucius has taken the liberty," he continued when she did not speak, "of filling me in on your endeavors. He has informed me that he sent you to live with muggles in your fifth year of life and that you were placed in the house of Gryffindor upon attending Hogwarts." He paused for a moment. A slight static filled Silence's head and a stab of anger filled her. It quickly dissipated and Voldemort continued.

"If it had been up to me, you never would have had to live with second-class creatures such as muggles. But you needn't worry about that any longer. From now on, you will be staying with me. And beginning the training you should have started from the moment you could walk."

"Please, my Lord! As I stated to you earlier we tried to train her, to train her to take your place and become who she was always destined to be. We wanted for her to come live with us again during the holidays and in the summer after her first year at Hogwarts, but she refused us!" He clicked his cane on the ground with a look of fury on his face.

Voldemort raised his wand to Lucius and he flew backwards through the door and into the opposite end of the basement wall. Narcissa hurried to his side and Draco stared on through the doorway, horror showing in his face.

Voldemort's gaze did not falter from Silence's face and he continued to stare for a few moments. "Why was it that you refused them, Silence? What could you possible have gained from continuing to live with muggles?"

Silence continued to remain quiet for a few moments. She wasn't sure if she was really allowed to speak in the presence of this man, after all, look where it had gotten Lucius. But Voldemort's staring eyes urged her to speak and she finally found her tongue again.

"They're not my parents. The moment they saw their raising me as a threat, they shipped me off to live with people I'd never even met. They banished me. Whatever their reasons for making that request, weather out of guilt or what have you, their intents were to use me. I choose not to associate myself with people of that nature."

Silence felt her chest tighten all the while of saying this, but also relieved that she was finally able to tell the Malfoys what she really felt towards them. She heard them resume their position at the wall behind her and knew they were now staring at her with anger lacing their eyes. Narcissa most likely holding in tears at the words she'd heard, but Silence didn't care. It was a small justice she'd finally given to herself and the Malfoys deserved to feel whatever discomfort, pain or anger they did.

Silence stared at her father's red eyes. It was slightly chilling to see his face as it was; it didn't look very human. But, in the depths of the unending sea of blood red that shone there, she found hope. Finally, she was allotted the place in society she always knew she deserved.

No matter where she went, the glances from people she got always angered her. Whether it was fear, disgust, or hate, she had grown quite tired for it all. And now stood before her the time in which that would stop. People wouldn't dare look at her in such a way if the Dark Lord was ruler over them all. She would have power over them, the power they had all frequently sought to use so carelessly on her. Perhaps, she could finally find vindication.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not 100 percent happy with how everything turned out in this chapter. I didn't realize that "plot-holes" (as my friend told me) would come up. It caused me to have to think long and hard on how I was going to set things up. I had to alter a lot of things with this chapter more-so than with the previous one, but I didn't want to fuss with it any longer because I was afraid I might wreak it in the process. There were two instances, however, that while writing Silence's dialog I felt pulled into the story and was writing fully from the heart. I hope someone will learn something from some of the things I've written. I'm enjoying writing this story, and if you're enjoying reading it, please tell me so! I like to know that my story is worthwhile to someone else and it's what helps keep me writing.**


	4. A Step off the Beaten Path

Chapter 4-

"Silence, I've told you before, you have to use two newts. Two!" Snape slammed his hand down on the desk, some pencils shifting slightly.

"Alright, alright! Sor--ry!" She rolled her eyes at him and added another newt to the caldron.

Professor Snape shuffled some papers on his desk, most likely essays from students. "Well if you're going to help me keep up on my potion stock, I suggest you follow my instructions."

"I DO know how to do it! This is child's play. You taught me how to do this when I was nine. I just made a mistake, that's all. People _do_ that from time to time, you know." She stared at him bitterly, continuing to mix the ingredients in her caldron together. Professor Snape didn't bother to respond to her or even gave a hint he'd heard her.

"There you see. It's done. Simple enough to make. Why not leave me with more complex potions to make. I can handle it. Why not let me make some Veritaserum? I can do it. Besides, you're almost out, anyways."

Snape got to his feet and grabbed a box of small viles before walking over to Silence. "Place it in these. Then you may leave."

Snape always said this. Everyday. Silence decided to stop arguing with him and just did as she always had. She finished filling the viles and then waved her wand over her caldron, clearing it of all potion that was left. She set them in the storage cupboard and replaced the caldron, before grabbing her school bag she'd placed next to a table with large boxes on it. She tried to make out what was in the boxes but when she was unsuccessful, went and sat at a small, lone desk near to Snape's and pulled out her Arithmancy book and homework.

Silence grabbed her quill and then glanced over at Snape who was scribbling notes onto a student's paper, not minding her continued presence. She placed her quill down to the paper and began to head it before flipping through the book's pages. An hour passed and they said nothing to each other, her Arithmancy homework almost completed.

A small rap sounded at the door and she looked up.

"Come in," Snape called, not breaking from the scribbling of more notes.

The door opened and from around the door appeared Harry Potter. He looked around the room and then over to Snape and then finally he spotted Silence. She stared at him and then pretended to be too busy in her homework to care that someone had entered the room.

Harry walked to the front of Snape's desk and Silence peered up at him with her head still bowed.

"Ah, Potter, how good of you to join me." Snape got out of his seat and walked around to the other side of the desk, over to a table that held the boxes on them. "These boxes hold the disciplinary records of every student in Hogwarts history. They need to be re-filed and so I have left that task to you." He pointed to one box sitting off to the side of the rest. "This one might be of particular interest to you, Potter." They stared at each other for a few moments before Snape lowered his hand and walked back to his desk, continuing with his grading.

Two hours went by and not a word was spoken. Silence continued with her homework, now nearly done with her history report. Snape had just a few more stacks of papers left for him to grade. Shuffling was still sounding from Harry's direction as he sifted through the old records, continuing to sort and file them.

A click sounded from Silence's desk as she placed down her quill and held her arms high in the air as she stretched them and yawned. "Well, I've finished my homework for tonight." She placed her arms back onto the small desk and looked over at Snape, who said nothing.

She looked over at Harry and their eyes met as he held a stack of papers in his hands, clicking them against the desk. He averted his eyes away and Silence then got to her feet. She walked over to Harry and peered down at the progress he'd made, catching the name of James Potter on the top most sheet.

"Silence. I do believe that is all I will be needing of you tonight. You may leave now." Silence looked over at Snape. She wasn't ready to leave. She had no friends to return to and discuss the happenings of her day with and her homework was completed. She had always spent the days in Snape's office while he was at the school and stayed late into the night. She didn't like being made to leave early, but figured it'd be best not to argue. If Harry saw he made special allowances for her, the school might talk about them having a less that platonic relationship.

She went and placed her homework, books and quill back in her school bag and slung it over her shoulder. She walked to the door, opened it and shut it behind her. She slid down the wall and stared up at the ceiling, attempting to clear her mind and not wonder of how long she had to wait.

Silence had never spoken a word to Harry, other than for that one fateful day eight years ago. In all the years she'd been at Hogwarts, she found herself constantly unsure of how she felt towards him. Of course, this boy had stopped the Dark Lord from rising to power, and in turn, Silence led a life of constant recurrences of being shunned. But there was also a human aspect to him she could never put from her mind. He was just a baby at the time and had no idea of what he'd done. Nor did he wish, she'd assumed, to have the life he led placed upon him.

They were opposites in many aspects, but still their lives were similar. Both led lives that resulted in a childhood they didn't understand. Both led lives that thrust a destiny upon them the moment they turned eleven. And both were shunned because of fear of what their existence meant. For Harry, she knew, this hadn't always been. He was accepted by the vast majority of the wizarding world, while for Silence this was quite the opposite.

Recently, that had changed for him, though. With all the talk of the Dark Lord's return, fear was struck into people's hearts. They all aimed this at Harry, as he was the one who revealed this information to everyone. And now he was forced to bare a similar fate to Silence's. He too, suffered the ill-fated looks in the hall and the whispers of distrust sounding from behind his back.

Silence decided to wait for Harry to get done with his detention. She wished to speak with him. She tried to delve into her mind to figure out why it was that she wanted to, but the answer she'd found caused her to shake her mind free of those thoughts and she refused to think anymore of them. However, she'd made up her mind to have this conversation with him and she was going to go through with it. There was an inner part of her that caused her to do things even when she was unsure of the consequences, and this was one of those times. She chuckled at these feelings that caused her to do things of stupidity and just then the doorknob clicked.

The door creaked open and Harry stepped out, pulling the door shut behind him. He caught Silence sitting on the ground next to the door and looked slightly shocked to see her. She scrambled to her feet and pulled her bag up more on her shoulder.

"Harry," she began, "I was wondering if I could possibly have a word with you." She looked around for a moment, hoping no one was around to hear her. "Tomorrow afternoon. By the big tree near the lake. Can you meet me there around 1pm, after lunch?"

Harry sighed. "What for?"

"I just have something I wish to speak with you about. Will you meet me?"

"Yeah, sure," he said as he walked off and back up the stairs that led out of the dungeon.

Silence stood there for a few moments before following in his wake. She wondered what Snape was up to at that moment and longed to go back down there and see him before she went to bed. But she didn't want to give away her inner most feelings she felt towards him, so off she went, back to the Gryffindor common room.

--------------

The sunlight warmed Silence's face as she stepped outside. She stepped down the stairs and looked around at the grounds, watching as students passed by, talking amongst themselves. She glanced over at the lake to where she'd asked Harry to meet her and saw several small groups lazing around.

She headed over and a sinking feeling arose in her stomach. Though it was of benefit at the current moment, she always much disliked when her fellow students got to their feet and left her deserted in where ever she chose to rest. The library left her in similar situations as did the meal tables if she'd lingered too long in the common room, causing them to be more empty. If there was little room left, others had little choice but to tolerate her presence and they made habits of craning their bodies away from her, as if the four points in which their bodies faced suddenly had unfathomable interest.

The water was calm and the sunlight reflected off of it. She sat down under the shade of the tree she'd specified for Harry. As the other students got to their feet, she glanced at her watch and saw it was 1:47pm. She drew her knees close in to her and rested her head against them, staring at the water. It calmed her and she was able to lose herself in thought while gazing at it.

She decided to concentrate on the ripples flowing through the water instead of the inner voice that was telling her it best to continue pretending Harry didn't exist. The white wrinkles in the water, strolled along softly and she counted them to herself. She heard muffled dirt shifting against the Earth and looked up to see Harry striding down towards her.

Harry hovered over her for a moment and then sat down a few feet forward of her. He too, pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, staring quietly out at the lake. She took in his sight for a moment before looking around to check that no one was near. She scooted forward a bit, so that she was now level with him, but still an arms length away.

She pulled one leg up under her and bent the other in front of her, placing her arm on the knee. She had forgotten what she wanted to say to him. Her mortal enemy sat next to her and comments on the whether seemed in order now. The anxiety welled up inside her, but suddenly, she was freed of it all.

"What was it you wanted to speak with me about?"

The lead she had such a hard time finding didn't seem so difficult to muster now.

"Right, well... It goes without saying that we all know a certain someone is back." She placed her arms up behind her head and forced herself to feel more relaxed. She saw him glance over at her and knew what it was he was wondering. "I guess it also goes without saying that I've been living with my father now. Rumors have sprung up, of course, but they were completely unfounded, I'm sure. No one knows of who my muggle family was, or at least I should hope they didn't."

Now Silence found herself wondering if that was investigated by anyone now, but figured it most likely wasn't, as the Ministry didn't believe a word Harry had spoken.

Harry slammed his hand to the ground and looked over to her. "Look, if you've come to tell me some sort of death wish, weather of your father's or of your own, you can save it, alright." He began to get to his feet and Silence became very serious at that moment.

She dropped her arms to her sides and turned towards him as he walked off. "Is that what you think? Harry, I think it's quite obvious that the threat of death is present. I wouldn't call you here just to mock you."

Harry stopped and gazed 'round at her.

"Now stop assuming everyone is out to get you or tell you how much of a liar you are and sit down, shut up and listen to what I have to say."

"So you've decided to join the good side then, is it? Want to pledge your allegiance to me, eh? Alright then..." He curled his lip in an awkward smile, nodding his head in a swift, mocking manner, a 'but of course' manner.

She wanted to yell at him and tell him what an assumtuated fool he was, but merely closed her eyes and shook her head at his arrogance.

He looked over at the water and curled his lip a bit, realizing the mistake of his outburst. He contemplated if he wanted to hear anymore of what she had to say, but finally walked over to her again and sat back down.

"Alright, let's hear it then."

She breathed in heavily and all her anxiety about talking to him was finally pushed from her mind.

"I've seen how the others treat you. They think you lie and poke fun at you behind your back. They stare at you in hatred and judge you for it all. However... you and I both know that deep down inside, they're just scared. Fear generates these things. It mutates into other emotions to strengthen itself. And you are the enemy for them, Harry. You've brought out things that mean a horrible change for them."

Harry remained silent and continued to listen to her words.

"This is what my father-- Voldemort wants for you, Harry. He knows of what it's doing to you and is smirking in the shadows knowing the pain is taking root in your heart and turning you into what he wants you to be."

"Enough! I don't want to hear anymore." Harry was frightened of becoming something other than himself and she was speaking of his fears at the moment.

Silence stared at him calmly from the corner of her eyes and dared to trudge on in her speech.

"However, in your attempt to keep out the damaging opinions of those around you, you've also pushed away those closest to you. The friends who support you are now suffering the anger you feel towards those who fear you and it's causing a rift between you and them. Again, something the Dark Lord favors and is glad to know is happening, even though he can't see it for himself.

"Harry, I urge you to not push them at bay. It will do nothing but place all the burden upon yourself."

"As it should be!" he said as he looked over at her. "They don't need to be involved in this." He stopped and looked back out at the water, a shadow forming across the lake from a grey cloud over head. Harry had lost himself in what she was saying and as a result had said something he regretted. Looking into her eyes had made him realize who he was talking to again and he was unsure if it was safe to have revealed his fears to her.

Silence pulled her knees to her chest and laid her chin in-between her knees. "Harry, I know all too well what it's like to not have friends, to not have someone you can confide in." She thought back to Snape, who had been the only person who she could say things too. He rarely spoke back and rarely gave her much console, but it was all she had.

She got to her feet and brushed off her robes. "Just remember, friends aren't to be taken for granted. They are there by choice, not because they have to be, and they can soon renounce that choice if they so wish it. Treat them better, is all I'm saying."

She turned and walked away as Harry scrambled to his feet and turned 'round.

"Why are you helping me?" He glanced to the side and felt almost guilty in what he was about to say. "I mean, you're his daughter, you're Voldemort's daughter. You're on his side, why would you want to help me?"

Silence turned back to him as she continued to walk backwards up to the castle. "We chose our own destinies, Harry. I can be whoever I want to be. No one choses my destiny but myself."

She turned away from him once again and continued on up to the castle. An elation filled her at realizing she'd just proclaimed what she'd always felt from the start. She could chose her own destiny. But as of now, she was still unsure of what her choice was.

* * *

**A/N: Please forgive me if the settings inside the actual book happenings is a bit off. I'm just going on memory and don't have the books in my possession in order to cross check. ;; **


	5. Fleeting Innocence

Chapter 5-

Christmas holidays were just around the corner. Silence had always stayed at Hogwarts, telling her muggle family that wizard schools made you continue you're lessons straight through the holiday, with just a day off on Christmas and New Year's. But she no longer had to worry about her muggle family anymore. Now she had to worry about weather or not Voldemort was going to force her to come home or not. She didn't look forward to that much; Voldemort's "training" habits were less than desirable.

"Please, Severus! Let me stay with you over the holiday! I can bear the training if I'm with you, at least. He's not going to allow me to stay at Hogwarts, I know it."

Snape stared at her calmly with his fingers pressed together in front of his face, his elbows on his desk. He spoke in a slow, clear voice. "Absolutely not."

"But why?! No one will know! Who will care? What's the big deal?!" Silence's heart was pounding frantically. She had known from the start he'd refuse her, the conformation was almost too much to bear.

"I prefer to be alone and away from students any chance I can get. Either you go home and stay with your father or you stay at Hogwarts. I really don't care if you choose to go stay with that muggle family, but you will not stay with me."

As soon as Snape stopped speaking, Silence immediately grabbed her bag and sped out the door, slamming the door behind her as loudly as she could. She hated him so much for refusing her a safe escape. Though Hogwarts was safe, she knew Voldemort wouldn't like her trying to get out of training all together. At least this way she could keep her father happy while remaining happy herself.

The Hogwarts express opened it's doors as it came to a halt at platform 9 and 3/4. Silence remained in her compartment and waited for all the other students to clear out. She watched them bustle about, reunited with families, first years running into their parents arms, relieved to catch a break from their new trauma. Older students casually hugged their parents, fathers patting their sons on the shoulders.

She decided to turn away from the window and laid down across the bench she sat on. She knew if parents saw her, they'd be upset and more and more nasty faces would greet her. After about 10 minutes, the roar outside toned down. Silence went and grabbed her suitcase from overhead and hurried out into Kings Cross, careful to avoid looking at people's faces.

Icy wind blew in through the entrance to Kings Cross. Silence picked up her luggage over the snow and walked down a few blocks to the corner she was to meet Draco at. Narcissa came into view up ahead and caught sight of Silence. Her expression turned grimace at her sight and she quickly placed an overly exaggerated interest into Draco.

"Oh, my boy! We must have your favorite dinner tonight! With lots of warm tea and Butterbeer"

Draco smiled widely and Silence went and placed her suitcase in the trunk of the car. Draco glanced over at her as he opened the car door and got in. Narcissa walked forward and hugged Silence awkwardly.

"Silence... Dear. How are you?"

"Fine _mother. _Same as I always been." Silence broke free of her mother's grip and went around to the other side of the car and got in. Narcissa straightened herself out and glanced around nervously, wondering if any wizards had caught a glimpse of who they'd just allowed into their car.

Lucius was in the driver's side already. He stared back at her through the rearview mirror before starting the car. As he pulled out onto the road, Silence shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she lost herself in her own world, trying to tune out the conversation that had broke out among the Malfoys. She watched the other cars go by as she headed further and further into her prison.

---------------

That last summer wasn't supposed to turn out as bad as it did. Voldemort had had her engage in fights with fellow Death Eaters. At times, she dueled against him herself. But the anxiety had gotten to her so many times over and time and time again she failed at even landing a hit. Even though she thought for sure she had finally found the place she belonged in, it only proved tretorus for her. She dreaded now being home, and almost wished she was back with her muggle family. Why didn't Severus just let her stay with him?

The car doors slammed shut and she grabbed her suitcase from the trunk. She hurried up into the house, and had almost reached the top of the stairs when she heard Lucius call after her.

"Your father is waiting downstairs in the basement. You'd do well to go and greet him."

"I'll have someone bring your things to your room," He gave a crooked smile, pulled his suit taught and walked off into the sitting room to join his family.

She stared after him and then proceeded downstairs. She walked down the hallway and down the steps leading to the basement, an echo sounding at each of her steps. The basement had been fully cleared out since the first time she had been reunited with her father. It was bare, except for a couch and some chairs here and there. A fireplace was at the far end of the room, a high-backed chair sat in front of it, the fire ablaze. A snake was coiled around it and it turned to look at her, giving a small hiss of acknowledgment at her arrival.

A hand out stretched from the side of the chair, stroking the snake's chin. "I'm glad to see you, my dear Silence."

She stopped short of the chair, and stood there, staring into the fire, her arms crossed behind her back. "So good to see you father."

Nagini gave another hiss and slunk off into the darkness, leaving Silence and Voldemort alone.

"I've come to realize, Silence, that your training has left you in a poor state of offensive and defensive capabilities. My war draws very near now, however, and I'll need you in prime condition when it arrives.

"I've set up a training exercise room for you, my dear daughter. It will give you simulations of real combat and force you into dire situations where your power will have no choice but to rise out of you." He got to his feet and walked to the door to his right, leading off the edge of the basement. He opened it and gestured for her to follow inside.

Walking into the room, it was pitch black and became difficult to see anything when Voldemort shut the door. A small fire emerged from the middle of the room and she glanced around to see two small beady red eyes from across the flame. She turned round only to notice Voldemort hadn't followed her into the room.

A low growl came from the direction of the beady eyes. Silence stood staring at the floor, realizing that she was being forced to fight something. Now she understood what her father's intent was. She drew her wand and looked across the flames, a wiry, furry head easing high over the flame. Basins full of fire erupted from the corners of the room, illuminating the beast's body completely. Staring at her, was the body of a 12 foot high werewolf, baring it's fangs, slobber dripping from them.

It leapt into the air and Silence braced herself, holding her wand tightly. She scampered to the side, her cheek ripping open as the werewolf swung it's claws at her.

"Stupefy!" The blast hit the werewolf dead in it's chest and it went sailing into the wall behind it, falling to the floor. Silence stood to her feet and slowly walked towards it as it breathed in heavily. A boot clicked from her left and her eyes darted to the sound.

A wizard stood before her, dressed in armor, with a face she didn't recognize. He stared at her and she stared back for a few moments. Suddenly, the wizard flicked his arm so fast she barely had time to see it.

"Crucio."

Silence fell to her knees and then dropped to the ground, writhing in pain. A second later, the agony stopped and she began to pant and sweat. She shifted in her place on the ground and a tinge of hotness enveloped her arm. She pulled her elbow back quickly, before it became emerged in the fire.

She rolled over on all fours and looked around for her wand. She had to send a curse at this wizard before he sent another one at her. She spotted it just feet from her, but before she could even move an inch, and slimy, cold hand grabbed her round the neck and pulled her up, squeezing it's arms around her tightly.

Another inferi stood next to her and grabbed her arm, pulling it to it's mouth as it sank it's teeth into her flesh. She screamed and then clenched her mouth tightly shut, trying to pull her arm from it's grip.

Boots treaded across the floor and Silence opened her eyes to see the unknown wizard standing just a few feet from her. He raised his wand and just before the blood on her arm dripped to the ground, a green flash filled the room.

She closed her eyes tightly and fell to the floor. She lay there for a few moments before she opened her eyes and saw her father's snake-like face gazing down at her.

"You're dead."

She shut her eyes again, trying to shake the pain. She finally pulled her self to her knees and then slowly eased her way up. Voldemort held out her wand to her. She extended her hand as he dropped it.

"Pitiful."

She stared at the floor for what seemed like ages. The light flickered from the flames still dancing around the room. She looked to her right and saw the fire licking the air. But suddenly, everything went black again and she lay on the floor in agonizing pain once again.

"Crucio!"

He flicked his wand and stared down at her with rage burning across his face. He raised his wand again and her body lifted off the floor in synch with his wand. He moved his wand slightly to the right and then suddenly flicked it as fast as he could to his left. Silence went flying into the adjacent wall as her body slammed hard against it. The wind was knocked from her and a sharp piercing sensation twinged her lungs, making her eyes go wide in shock.

"Crucio!" All the pain intensified and her fingers curled tightly into the palms of her hands, drawing blood. She was unable to breath and thoughts had ceased completely. All her body knew was pain.

Voldemort pulled his wand away again and stepped over to her, hovering over her. Nagini slid into the room and coiled herself around Silence, pulling her into a sitting position. She sat propped against the wall, her head hanging to the side, her eyes shut. All she had energy left for was to hear the hissing of the snake.

"Oh, my dear Silence. My daughter." He crouched down next to her and placed his cold hand on her chin, pulling it upright in a falsely gentle manner. "It pains me to see you in such a shape. Unable to defend yourself, bruised and battered. This is no state for a witch. Nor one of such noble blood as yours. Do you understand why, now, that I wish for your training to be intensified? I will need you in battle. I will need you at my right hand. But in the state you are in now, I would only embarrass myself if I were to give you such status. And you... Well you would only wind up dead on the battle field, useless to my cause."

Silence opened her eyes and stared into her father's eyes, unwilling to be called useless even in such an immobile state. Voldemort smirked at her and then pulled himself upright. Nagini coiled herself around him, leaving Silence to support herself.

"More training tomorrow," he said as he dissapparated, the flames disappearing, leaving her in complete darkness.


	6. Vorte's Message

Chapter 6-

The room was dimly lit by the few candles strewn about; rows of bookshelves covering the walls. Severus Snape sat in an armchair holding a book to his nose entitled "Ensnaring the Senses."

A small knock sounded from the door. Snape looked up and then pulled his reading glasses from his face, setting them on the table in front of him as he headed for the door. He peeked out from the side window and saw a slumped, hooded figure swaying slightly from side to side. He unlocked his door and pulled it open a crack just wide enough for his eye to be visible.

"Can I help you?" He kept his hand close to his wand as he spoke.

The hooded figure pushed open the door, knocking Snape to his feet. He drew his wand and pointed it at the hooded intruder who had closed the door and now stood propped against it.

"Severus, it's me!" The girl removed her hood and showed her injured face still streaked with blood. She slid down the door, showing the weariness of her travel.

"Silence? What are you doing here?" Snape asked as he got to his feet. He walked over to her, holding his now illuminated wand close to her face.

Silence just stared at him, hoping her jagged flesh would do the talking for her. It seemed to be all the explanation he needed as he helped her to her feet and lead her to the couch.

She sat down and Snape removed her cloak. She laid back and flicked her shoes off weakly, savoring the softness of the couch. She rested her head on one of the pillows and shut her eyes, thankful she had finally made it to where she wanted to be.

"What on Earth happened, Silence? You looked as if you were attacked by a werewolf."

She stared up at the ceiling, not speaking.

His mouth hung open a bit. "Don't tell me you were..."

"No, I wasn't... I wasn't bit, if that's what you mean, though I damn near was." She laid her hand on her chest and winced in pain. "Ah... But I do think my ribs are broken."

Snape got to his feet and opened a door covered in shelves of books. It lead into the kitchen and a moment later he returned with a small bottle of some purplish liquid and handed it to Silence. Without hesitation or question, she consumed the contents of the bottle, showing her displeasure of the taste as she screwed up her face.

Her chest began to tremble and odd unearthly feelings began to quiver. She tried hard to put the feelings from her mind.

"Please don't tell him I'm here. I can't... I don't want any part of it."

Snape pulled back in his chair and pulled his hands together in front of his face. "Are you saying you want nothing to do with the Dark Lord?"

Silence stared at the ceiling and then turned a bit, staring over at the fire.

"He only wants to promote his own interests."

Snape put his hands down on his lap and continued staring at her. She glanced over at his movement and then reached her arm over to him. She grabbed his hand and gripped it tightly. She dared not look at his face. Instead, she shut her eyes and fell asleep almost instantly.

----------------------------------

"What spell did you think you were planning to use?"

"That girl severely pisses me off, My Lord." A bald man with nothing more than a goatee on his face and a scar down his left eye stood as straight as a board. His strong profile and piercing eyes stared at the wall just behind Voldemort, unmoving.

"Regardless. You were going to use the Killing Curse on her." Voldemort rolled his wand in the palm of his hand.

"You wanted me to attack her brutally. I was merely trying to scare her. Even in her weakness, someone with her blood would surely keep herself from getting killed."

Voldemort got to his feet swiftly and pressed his wand to his throat. "Do not lie to me! I can see what goes on in your mind. Don't think for a second I don't know your intents! Do not underestimate my intelligence or it will be you at the end of the green light next time." He swung his wand away from his side and the man followed in sync with it, slamming into the wall.

--------------------------------

As the days at Snape's house passed by, Silence tried to keep a low profile for fear that Snape would change his mind about her staying with him. Christmas was just a night away and Silence wanted to take advantage of the opportunity to do something special for him.

She pulled on her cloak and pulled it tight around her neck, hood as low as it could go, to conceal her face. She stepped towards the fireplace and took a handful of Floo powder in her hand.

"Where are you going?" Snape inched out from behind the kitchen door.

"To Diagon Alley."

"Have you lost your mind? Do you want to get caught?"

"I won't get caught. What would Death Eaters possibly be doing in Diagon Alley on Christmas Eve?"

"You have no idea where any witch or wizard's loyalties lie."

"I'm not a prisoner! I can go where I wish!" Silence stepped into the fireplace, dropped the Floo Power at her feet and shouted "Diagon Alley."

She whirled about, flashing threw fireplace after fireplace until finally she landed in a fireplace inside Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. The store was lined with cloaks, capes and school uniforms.

"Can I help you?" a high pitched voice came from off to Silence's left and standing in it's place was the store owner, Madam Malkin.

"Yes, I'm looking for the finest coat you have. Preferably, dragon hide. For a male."

"Ah yes! For a special someone, eh?" The shop owner winked at her and beckoned her to follow. "I just got a shipment in not more than two days ago. Two coats made of Peruvian Vipertooth. Three of Ukrainian Ironbelly and one of Norwegian Ridgeback."

She held up the Norwegian Ridgeback coat and it shined in the dim lighting. It was a gorgeous black coat, as jet black as it could possibly get. The craftsmanship was so fine, you couldn't even see the seams of the scales.

"This Ridgeback ate well, eh? S'the finest I've seen yet! A very soft inlay, as well. High durability. You wouldn't go wrong with this one!"

Silence nodded, "Mmn! I'll take it!" and Madam Malkin ushered her to the register.

"2075 Galleons."

Silence reached for her coin purse.

"Who's the lucky one who'll be getting this, deary?"

Silence handed her the money as she thought to herself. She couldn't say it was for Severus Snape, it was too risky.

"Ah. Just someone I've known and who has been there since before I could walk." She smiled to herself under her hood.

Madam Malkin smiled, "Well he must be someone you love very dearly what with the impression you're trying to make with such a fine article of clothing!"

The shopkeeper handed Silence the bag now holding a neatly wrapped box with the Ridgeback coat in it. "Take care."

Silence left the store and set off for Knockturn Alley and Borgin and Burkes. She kept her head down low so as no one could see her face. She felt the stares bore into her as she walked through Diagon Alley. But when she got to Knockturn Alley, not a single stare was felt. All sorts of shady folk came to this place. A normal wizard would be subjected to scrutinizing eyes, but hidden under her cloak and hood, she was just like any wizard looking to make shady, if not, illegal deal.

A small bell rang overhead as she entered into the dark and looming shop. The shop would have been lost in a black-out. Nearly all it's items were black or gray in color.

"Ahem. Can I help you with something?"

Silence reeled 'round to see Borgin standing behind the counter.

"Yes, I'm looking for basilisk venom."

Borgin shifted on his feet a bit before walking to a small cabinet. He opened the top drawer and pulled out two viles full of yellow liquid. He set them on the table and said, "501 galleons."

Silence stepped forward and set out the 501 galleons. Borgin placed his hand on top of the viles before Silence could take them.

"Who are you?"

Silence breathed heavily and then whisked the viles out from under Borgin's hand and rushed out of the shop, back through Knockturn Alley and up into Diagon Alley.

'That was too close.' Silence thought to herself. 'Snape was right, it was too risky coming out here. If I'm caught... Well, all will be well so long as Snape isn't caught out as having helped me. I couldn't imagine..."

Silence finished up her journey by stopping at the market and moving from the chicken to the vegetables and everywhere in between as quickly as she could. She moved with such swiftness it was almost mechanical.

"Reducio." The cashier mumbled robotically and Silence quickly sped off out the door.

"Oh no!" Silence quickly realized that she hadn't thought on how she was to get back to Snape's house. It was too risky to use the Floo Network. She would have to say the name of his house and someone might hear. She couldn't disapparate either even though she had been taking the lessons at Hogwarts. She had to wait till she turned 17 in August! And she hadn't brought her broom...

She had no other choice but to walk. Three hours from London to Spinner's End in the dead of winter. She wasn't much looking forward to it. A storm felt it was brewing in the air, but she quickly set off as she knew there was no other option.

-------------------------------

Night had fallen and she had less than 2 miles to walk. Her feet were frozen and she had been tempted to use the Air-Drying charm countless times, but chose not to risk it. The snow had begun to fall heavily. She had been wrong about a storm coming this entire time, she hoped her luck would continue for just the short time she had left to walk.

"I wish I had dressed warmer! I can't wait to get home and sit in front of that fire!"

She looked off into the distance and started day dreaming that a warm fire was up ahead. A shadow began to form just down the lane and in her bone chilled body she thought that perhaps it really was a fire after all. Except mirages' only happened in the desert, so surely the shadow up ahead couldn't be a fire.

She strained her eyes to see what shape was taking form. A figure of a man began to come into view. Silence stepped closer and closer still until she was able to see the figure's face fully. Familiarity struck her as she slowed down her step a bit. The man was staring straight at her but she just couldn't place her finger on where she'd seen him before.

He stood in the coldness of winter baring his shaved head. The only hair that could be seen was on his chin as a goatee. A scar ran down his left eye and recollection of him began to take root. This was the wizard that had tried to kill her during her last training session.

The snow kept falling, the only thing standing in way of them. Silence stopped in her tracks and stared at him, her hand at the ready to grab her wand.

"Good evening, My Lady. Lovely evening for a walk, isn't it?"

--------------------------

An evil smirk revealed itself upon his face. Silence grabbed her wand and pulled it out as quickly as she could, but it wasn't quick enough. She flew across the snow, her bags scattering everywhere as she fell flat on her back, sliding still further. She got to her feet and found his figure had disappeared.

"Looking for someone?"

She swiveled 'round "Aguamenti!" A jet of water blasted from the tip of Silence's wand and hit a tree several feet away. She backed away and glanced from side to side, turning in her place.

"Crucio."

Silence fell to the snow and writhed in pain on the ice cold Earth. The man stood over her and smiled down at her.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Boris Vorte. It's an honor to serve you, My Lady." He held his wand to her and Silence was emerged in pain again.

She rolled over to her side and spotted her wand. She grabbed it and flicked it at Vorte, "Stupefy!"

Vorte flew backwards and Silence got to her feet. She looked towards where Vorte landed and saw only snow. She walked a few feet forward in hopes that she would find him, but her hopes fell short. She looked around again, this time ready for a surprise attack.

"Protego." She cast a shield around herself to stop any oncoming attacks she couldn't defend. She took another step to the side and there Vorte was standing, staring at her through the shield.

"Expelliarmus!" The shield disappeared as she produced the spell.

"Sectumsempra."

Vorte's wand flew out of his hand while Silence's robes sliced open, blood spurting into the air, turning the falling snow to red. She fell backwards a bit and finally landed on the ground.

The snow around her began to turn to red as she gazed up blankly in the air. The cold that she wanted to escape so badly suddenly felt like ice. The warmth started leaving her body and just as suddenly as it left, an illusion of warmth filled her again, as her whole body went numb.

Vorte stood over her for a moment. "Your father has given you an order to return to him." He began to walk off. "That is of course if you can."

Everything went black and Silence slipped into unconsciousness, as her bags piled with snow.

* * *

**A/N: Comment plzktnx! xD**

**It took me like three hours to write this chapter at least. I kept coming up with different ideas and so I edited it a few times. I found it funny that it takes place around Christmas! Just in time for the holidays, no? I think I did pretty good with the fight scene, though I'll be trying harder next time. I tried harder from the last fight scene, when she was in training, fighting against the werewolf and Vorte.**

**I feel like I've made Silence too soft. I plan to try to change her stature a bit cause it's just pissing me off. I want her to take a strong stand in who she is and not be afraid of her own self.**

**All in all I'm happy with this chapter! It was super fun to write and the relationship between her and Snape is beginning to mold.**


	7. Periphery

_Periphery_

-

A big, shaggy dog was sitting on top of a hill, scanning the lane below him. He stood back up and began walking down the lane, sniffing the ground, his snout moving through the snow. He stopped in one place and pawed at the earth until he saw pale skin revealed where he'd been digging.

The dog began to transform, its shaggy black fur turning into a black jacket that hung over a man. Sirius Black began shoveling away the snow from in front of him with his hands. A body began to take form and Sirius pulled Silence's arm around his neck. In a flash, they disappeared, leaving only his footprints behind.

They reappeared just outside 12 Grimmauld Place. Sirius opened the door and rushed up the narrow staircase and into a room full of dusted furniture. He placed Silence down on a giant, four poster bed and then hovered his hand over her, casting a spell to warm her body. He got to his feet and aimed his wand at the fireplace, a fire igniting immediately.

The bed shook as Silence tossed a bit. Sirius walked slowly back to the bed and sat on the edge, staring at her intently. His eyes flickered to the ground as his hand hesitated towards Silence's. He averted his hand and instead pulled the covers over her. He walked to the door, glanced 'round at her one more time and pulled the door shut behind him.

* * *

"Has anyone found her yet?" Snape said as he burst through the door.

"Yes, I have. She's upstairs, sleeping," said Sirius.

"Where was she?"

"About a half a mile from your house."

Snape just stared at Sirius.

"There's a good chance he knows, Severus," said Mad-Eye.

Snape's eyes darted at him, his cold, pursed lips tightly shut. He bolted back around and left the kitchen. The front door squeaked shut and everyone in the room was left in an awkward reserve.

"Why would he be hiding her?" Lupin said.

"You don't get it?" said Tonks.

Lupin looked at her. "Get what?"

Tonks sat back and shook her head, not answering.

"It must have something to do with why Dumbledore asked us to find her."

"Just what do you mean, Arthur?" asked Mrs. Weasley

"Well Severus and him are so close..."

"Why would they shelter the Dark Lord's daughter?"

"I suppose it's time that I explain to you why then," the door opened and in walked a cloaked man. "The truth," Dumbledore pulled down his hood as he took a few steps forward.

A quiet unease filled the air. Confusion had reached its peak at this point, but they all sat quietly, hiding their impatience for their want to know the truth.

"Is that butterbeer?"

Mrs. Weasley quickly poured Dumbledore a cup; the rest of them all watched intently, still dazed in their confusion. Dumbledore turned round, an inquisitive look on his face.

Sirius then pulled himself back to reality. "Oh, um, yes. Yes, it is."

Dumbledore smiled awkwardly at Sirius' tardiness in awareness. He took a sip of his butterbeer and then walked towards the table, setting the glass down.

"You see, 16 yrs ago Voldemort wanted to create a sort of heir for himself. And in order to do this, he needed a woman to conceive his child."

"Dumbledore, I'm not quite sure you should be telling them this."

"They have to know, Sirius. They're too far in now, and they deserve an explanation."

Sirius stared at him intently, his eyes burning. He sat back in his chair and crossed his legs, motioning for Dumbledore to proceed forward.

"Right then. Well, you see, there's no real easy way to put this, so I'll just get straight to the point. That young woman happened to be… ehrm… Lily Potter."

A wave of shock and disbelievement filled the room.

"Do you really mean to tell us that she is Lily Potter's daughter? That she is.. that that thing is Harry's sister?! Don't be absurd Dumbledore!" Molly Weasley began to become highly agitated.

"Surely this isn't true... is it Sirius?" Lupin turned to his childhood friend. Sirius just gazed back at him, then to Dumbledore, and then to his hands which he'd crossed in his lap.

"You mean you knew about this?"

Sirius nodded his head.

Everyone was filled with questions and doubts. How had no one known this, that Lily Potter had birthed the daughter of the most evil wizard in the world.

Tonks put her hands down on the table. "But how can that be? She was married to James, wasn't she?"

"Aye, that she was, Tonks. That she was," Dumbledore said. "But she didn't do it willingly." Dumbledore walked back over to the countertop and set down his glass. "I thank you for the butterbeer, Molly" He smiled warmly at her and made his way for the door. "Oh erm and… I have to ask that none of you speak a word of this to Silence. She isn't ready to know just yet. And we wouldn't want our Order to be jeopardized"

* * *

Reticence insinuated the room, permeating it with an uneasy air. The Order of the Phoenix had no idea one of their own had been harboring the Dark Lord's daughter. Not only were they confused by Severus' actions, but by Dumbledore's as well. All their mouths' had dropped, their heads full with confusion, when Dumbledore had deployed them to find Silence Riddle and now this.

"They couldn't be under the Imperius Charm, could they?" Arthur Weasley asked.

"Dumbledore?" Sirius began. "Of course not. Severus, perhaps. He's about as smart as a whole group of giants put together."

"What about poly juice potion?" Lupin suggested.

"And just how did they find out the location of headquaters? No, it's highly unlikely that it was an imposter. And I would not have gone had I not trusted whole heartedly that it was "the" Dumbledore giving the order."

"Look, we may not understand it, but it's done with. We had best just trust in Dumbledore at this point." Mad-Eye said.

Everyone nodded their heads.

* * *

Musty air filled Silence's nose. Warmth surrounded her body tightly. She began to open her eyes slowly, the light from a fire burning her eyes. She pulled her hand to her head and moaned in discomfort. Slowly, she tried to pull herself forward into a sitting position. She looked over at the fireplace and stared into its fiery depths, trying to regroup herself.

The room was dimly lit from the dying fire. None of her surroundings looked familiar. The place was dusty and full of ancient furniture. Silence had no idea where she was or how she had gotten there.

Pulling the blanket off herself, she slid her legs over the edge. As her feet touched the ground, her memories came back to her. She was in a clearing, just a half a mile from Severus' house, when she had been attacked by Vorte. She recalled the movements of the fight up until she passed out in the snow.

"The gifts! Oh no!" She sighed and hung her head before getting out of bed. She crossed over to the door and opened it cautiously, as quietly as she could. She peaked through the crack and saw no one standing in the hallway. Opening it some more, she stuck her head through the opening. The hallway and staircase were clear, as far as she could tell.

She stepped out into the hallway. The air was stuffy and full of the fragrance of food. It must be Christmas morning by now. Voices were distantly distinct from below her. She didn't know who they belonged to, but despite the danger, she proceeded downstairs quietly. She needed to find the front door and get out of there.

The stairs creaked every step and she tried to soften them as best she could. Some movement came from a hallway to her left. A house elf passed by, mumbling to himself.

"So that's the Dark Lord's daughter. Not much, if you ask me, but I guess she'll have to do."

She watched him as he ducked away into a dark room.

Just then, she heard more voices, also coming from down the end of the hall. She walked slowly over to the door, listening intently.

"No, Harry! We mustn't. Sirius brought her here for a reason; it's not our business to meddle in."

"Oh, get off if, Hermione. You're just scared of her."

Silence edged towards the door, holding her ear to it.

"Honestly Ron! Don't you know what she is, WHO she is?"  
"Alright, enough! I've heard enough." Harry's feet could be heard thudding across the floor and to the door. He slowly opened it and Silence began to run towards the staircase. Harry, hearing the scrambling, hurried out of the room. Hermione and Ron followed quickly. Silence ran down the stairs as Harry and the others ran down after her.

Hearing the commotion, Sirius and the others hurried out of the kitchen and stared up the staircase at the sounds. Silence stopped in her tracks and began to turn around to go back the way she came before realizing that Harry, Ron and Hermione had followed.

"Silence! Don't be alarmed, please!" Sirius said, holding his hands out in front of him to stop her from running "We rescued you."

"Rescued me? From whom?"

Sirius slowly inched towards her, taking a few steps up. "When I found you, you were buried under the snow. Now please, come down into the kitchen and we'll explain everything."

Silence inched back a bit and then looked from Sirius, to Mad-Eye and the others and then to Harry. She had no choice but to comply. She was wandless and outnumbered. Looking back to Sirius, she nodded and Sirius gave a small, awkward smile.

Everyone ebbed toward the wall as she walked down the stairs. She kept her head hung low, to avoid their gaze. There had always been uneasiness between her and others. Fellow peers had always looked at her with disgust; even those whose families supported Voldemort. To them, she was a horrid mistake. The teachers on the other hand had never shown distaste for her. However, even now, there was still tension. She couldn't trust anybody.

Sirius held the door open for everyone.

Mad Eye hung back. "Sirius, you know you aren't supposed to tell her."

"I know."

As Sirius entered the kitchen, he pulled out a chair for Silence to sit in at the end of the table and motioned with his hand for her to have a seat. She reluctantly humored him. Sirius stared her in the eyes, thinking rather intently it appeared. His eyes darted to the table as he pulled out his wand and flicked it swiftly at her. "Obliviate!"

A flash of pink light zoomed across the room and hit Silence. Her pupils dilated and she sat there looking rather dumbfounded. Sirius walked over to her and pulled her up by the arm and heaved her onto his shoulder.

"Where are you taking her, Sirius?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"To Snape's. Back where she belongs." Sirius heaved her out the door, onto the front step and disapparated.

"I get the strangest feeling he actually cares for her," said Mr. Weasley

"Of course," said Mrs. Weasley. "He's her godfather."

* * *

**A/N: It's taken me over a year to finally update this story. On top of being super busy, mixed with lack of interest meets writer's block, this made for a difficult chapter. I had so many revisions to this! I kept boxing myself into storyline pathways that would force me to make explainations later down the road or make it difficult to put something in if I wanted to and then not be able to. I think I got it put out the best way now, so as to not let that happen. Or at least minimize it. I'm happy this chapter is complete. :3 It might jump around by years after this. I need to get to the next major part of the plot that's been stuck in my head all this time! It must be written!!**


End file.
